rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose
|Name=Crescent Rose |Owner=Ruby Rose |Weapon=High Caliber Sniper Scythe |Type=Melee, Ranged |Forms=Scythe, Rifle |ImageWidth=250px}} Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice. It is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. Description As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose-red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of Crescent Rose is its foldable frame: it allows Crescent Rose to transform to different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a dense shotgun form. It can also fold up tightly into the form of a holster for easy convenient transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist. Also, though it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire. In order to use Crescent Rose to its fullest potential, it is implied a scythe-wielder of equivalent skill to either Ruby or Qrow would be necessary. In particular, the user would have to deal with Crescent Rose's massive recoil: to compensate for it, Ruby uses the recoil to amplify her overall combat prowess. Ruby uses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat; firing shots to propel herself short distances in air or ground. She also uses her weapons recoil to launch herself further higher in the air, as staying for a certain amount of time, such as seen after being launched by Weiss into the air when facing the Nevermore. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to accelerate the scythe to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the gunshot's recoil from changing her current position or stance. It is possible that standard round magazines have a limit of 30 rounds, as in the Red Trailer she reloads after 30 shots if counting the shots off-screen but heard the SFX for. Construction According to Professor Ozpin, Crescent Rose is described to be "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". In Episode 2, Ruby comments she was the one who designed the Crescent Rose as students of Signal forge their own weapons, though she also admitted she went overboard with its design. Crescent Rose appears to be a highly advanced technological piece of equipment. Its collapsible frame allows it to transform between three different modes: * a "holster" mode, its most compacted form, where it's condensed to a holster-esque form for travel convenience when not being used; * a "shotgun" mode, where it takes the form of a single-shot buster rifle, slightly resembling a shotgun, which reduces the amount of recoil for wider, high-impact burst shots; and * a "scythe" mode, its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon, that also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for more precise, long-range, high-energy shots. In addition, because of the frame's light-weight design, it can freely shift from these three modes both smoothly and quickly. The drawback: because of its lack of substantial weight and its high-energy output, each shot fired from Crescent Rose carries a very high recoil. The weapon also requires large specialized ammunition with a limited round-per-magazine capacity. Trivia *Some fans have been known to call this the "scythle" or "rythe" (as in, "writhe in pain") as a callback to when Red vs. Blue's Agent Maine first obtained his Brute Shot, which one soldier commented upon seeing it "Is-is that a knife? A rifle? Kn-Knifle?" *The Scythe has a small, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft, perhaps used for her swirling attacks or a counter weight. *Ruby seems to have no difficulties with 'unsheathing' it or extending the scythe's blade, suggesting that Crescent Rose is mechanical and can operate itself. *Professor Ozpin notes that Crescent Rose is "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." However because Ruby claims to have designed it herself, Ozpin is most likely referring to scythes in general. Another explanation is he examined Crescent Rose himself, since it is not present on Ruby during her interrogation. *It is likely that Ruby partly named the weapon after herself, since it bears her last name. Crescent comes from the shape of the blade, the same as a crescent moon. **When the weapon fires it produces what appears to be rose petals, this could be where the other half of the weapon's name comes from. *Ruby at one point affectionately referred to the weapon as Sweetheart, showing her fondness for the weapon. *Ruby's recoil use of her weapon is similar to how Nora uses her Magnhild, in which she also uses the recoil ability to propel herself certain distances or to add force to her strikes. Image Gallery Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose while in Scythe Mode CrescentRose - Component.png|"Cross" magazine being loaded New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Being used in Rifle mode. Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose folds up and is attached to Ruby's waist Normal Clip.png|"Standard" magazine for the Crescent Rose. Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot to further increase her speed. RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage New_Picture_6_R.png|Ruby ready to fight the henchmen Ruby_with_sheathed_and_extended_CR.png|Two Crescent Roses, an animation error Episode2_00036.png|Ruby shows off her weapon at Beacon Episode2_00038.png|Just a girl and her gun-scythe RWBY4 002473.png|"Let my sweetheart do the talking" RubyE51.png|Using recoil as a retro-rocket RubyE53.png|Biggest arrester hook I've ever seen... Ep8preview2.png Category:RWBY Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items